


Chopperomantyzm

by Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven



Series: Podcast niskobudżetowy na dwie osoby i jedną kuchnię [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aktywnie, Dzień Miłości, F/M, Hera&Chopper relationship, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sasiedzi nie protstowali, Sugestie takoż, jeszcze, porno, stereotypy, udział brały sprzęty domowe The_Blue_Ravena, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, Żadna łyżka nie ucierpiała podczas nagrywania tego podcastu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Dzień Miłości nadchodzi wielkimi krokami i Hera musi się przygotować. Chopper jej tego, oczywiście, nie ułatwia.





	Chopperomantyzm

**Author's Note:**

> Głosy:
> 
> Hera Syndulla – Nichiko  
> Chopper – The_Blue_Raven  
> Odgłosy – sprzęty kuchenne Ravena.

Kolejny podfic w wykonaniu naszego duetu, smacznego. [Chopperomantyzm](https://soundcloud.com/marika-rybak/chopperomantyzm-star-wars-rebels)


End file.
